The late wife of special agent Timothy McGee
by TheScottishRose
Summary: When they had first met, she had seemed untouchable to him. Until she was his, that is. Life at their age was meant for living. And so they did, together. That is, until a nightmare stole his dream life, and her. Sad one-shot and probably the only thing I've posted that isn't slashy. wow


_A.N. Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been… never actually… since my last confession. I have come to ask for you grace after having committed the sin of killing a fictional character (Or three), and going outside the boundaries of the fair use policy the public has been assigned. I would say amen, but in all honesty, if these are punishable crimes, Im sorry… But I must confess… I'm in love with my own sins…_

 _ **IMPORTANT** : Also as you can tell by the title and it's tags, this stories about our lovely Tim, but be warned I only use pronouns until the end, I think you will all be smart enough to assume who the heck I'm referring to, but if not feel free to ask through comments or pms, ok?_

 _Oh and for all intents and purposes, Delilah doesn't exist._

* * *

When they had first met, she had seemed untouchable to him. Her hair had been golden, flung over one shoulder without care. Her face obstructed by thick black glasses. She had once at a later date told him they were unnecessary, she wore them to hide her face.

To so many, young adulthood was magical. College, a time of experiences and learning. Boston was filled with it, many parts of Massachusetts were like that in general. Still, Boston was home to so many, including her.

He had fallen so hard for her, her warm embraces, smiles that were brighter than the sun. So brilliant too, only one of five women putting specification on hacking skills. He hadn't only fallen for her body and her far-stretched heart, he had fallen for his mind.

It had taken two out of two years of the beginning of their futures for him to ask her that important question. He didn't care that they had only known each other for such a short time, he loved her and knew she loved him. That's what had mattered.

He had done it properly, asked her parents, bought a ring. In the end she had said yes. Yes to spending the rest of their futures, together.

They hadn't waited long, only a month after graduation and they had said their vows. They were so young, but they knew they would make it.

He had entered into the Naval Criminal Investigative Services, and she had fallen pregnant. They had been ecstatic, his mother constantly fawning and his father prouder of him than ever.

And then he been woke from the dream that he had been living. It had left him with a cold reality; she was gone.

He hadn't been hired yet, his application still up for review. His father didn't approve, but the man had loved his daughter-in-law, and so he did this for his son. The elder man had had her name inked from his son's life. And the news of the unborn child.

Years had passed that fateful awakening. Twelve years in fact. No one had found out about his love, his partner, his soulmate. Well one person had, but she was now just as long gone. He had told her the first anniversary of their deaths, this woman had been forever the most observant.

Now he had given up on any lover that had crossed his path. His heart still belonging to her, and the life they could've had. He would even admit he had used one of these failed lovers for his own ambitions, but that troubled him not.

So here he stood, all those twelve years later. He had told his bosses that he was visiting his grandmother, but that was not the reason he had at heart.

Yes, his grandmother would meet him in Boston, so would his mother and sister. So there they met, and after a short time he left to do what he had come to do.

And as he placed the purple roses that had once been her favorite upon the grave, he knelt down to say goodbye until the year that would follow.

"I love you, I miss you, and I just know that if you both were still here, we would've been so proud of that little one. I hope you're both happy in heaven, because I know there's no where else you could be. I'll see you again next year, if I'm not buried next to you before then."

But before he turned to leave, he traced a hand over the thin script engraved into the marble block.

Mercy Vasanti McGee, beloved friend, wife, and daughter.

1978-2003

Loved by all who saw her smile

"I love you Mercy, goodbye for now."

* * *

 _A.N. Hope you all liked, reviews mean the world, and my apologies if I confused anyone, remember to feel free to ask if you need to! A little clear up I got asked_ _about a good deal was who is Mercy. Mercy McGee is the (even more) fictional wife I gave Tim in order to give him an AUish backstory._

 _sorry to those I confused, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
